


shogunism: the movie: the game: the musical: the game: the fanfic: the movie: the sequel: the game: the ultimate fanfic.   Love at First Sight

by jadedResearcher



Category: Sburbsim - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedResearcher/pseuds/jadedResearcher
Summary: 7Shanks and Scone's entry for the fanfic competition, ending on January 13th.





	shogunism: the movie: the game: the musical: the game: the fanfic: the movie: the sequel: the game: the ultimate fanfic.   Love at First Sight

love at first sight

written by shanks and **_s_** ** _cone_** ←

[disclaimer: one of the authors is english]

I t was a normal day in Shogun's mansion, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. (actually, two knocks). It was the mailman, but it was no ordinary mailman.

There was a certain subtle glint on his polished cueball head. He spoke with a melting, luxurious voice.  “I’m here to..  clean your pipes .”

“But you’re the mailman,” Shogun replied, confused. An odd moment of silence occurred. The man was visibly distraught at this realisation. “No I’m not, I’m the.. pipe cleaner.”

“Then why are you wearing a royal mail jacket?”

“...” He excused himself and pulled the door shut for a few seconds. After the delay there was another knock on the door. Shogun answered the door. “Yes?”

“Hello, I’m the mailman. I’m here to give you a..  package .”

“But I thought you were the pipe--”

Before Shogun could finish, he was rudely interrupted and silenced by the mailman, who then threw him to the ground and began unbuckling his belt.

" Let me tell you about the number 255. It's factorization makes it a sphenic number. Since 255 = 28 – 1, it is a Mersenne number (though not a pernicious one), and the fourth such number not to be a prime number. It is a perfect totient number, the smallest such number to be neither a power of three nor thrice a prime. Since 255 is the product of the first three Fermat primes, the regular 255-gon is constructible. In base 10, it is a self number. 255 is a repdigit in base 2 (11111111), in base 4 (3333), and in base 16 (FF) , ” the mailman said in a rushed tone.

Shogun screamed at the man, “ This is sexual assault! ”, but he couldn’t deny that ever since he had seen the mailman he had possessed an unnerving desire to shag him. Shogun was very keen on shagging.

The mailman then grabbed Shogun by the collar, insistent on shoving as much of his tongue down his throat as physically possible.

The mailman threw off his red clown shoes, knocking over granny Shanks' urn with a hideous squeaking sound in the process. It probably fell into a Kernelsprite or something.

Suddenly, their intense moment of staring at each other on top of each other on the floor was interrupted by jadedResearcher obliterating half the building with a giant Authorbot Junior.

Shogun quickly stood up and obliterated the arm of the giant ABJ by using a giant clock, and then began to climb up the leg, in order to reach the pilot, JR.

Jaded tried to remove Shogun from the leg, but having no arm to do so, failed.

Shogun reached the cockpit, and punched JR out of it while JR dragged Shogun down with them, making them land in Shogun's now-ceilingless bathroom.

Shogun grabbed the toilet and threw it at JR with a strong throwing throw motion of throwingness. JR quickly dodged and punched Shogun, who also quickly dodged.

However,  [ Shanks quickly rushed in, and ambushed JR, killing her. ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/314487557150998538/379672898161344512/image.png) This rendered Shogun's team the victor, and they all had a big orgy. except for mailman Lord English who never got to deliver the package to Shogun.

  
  


**_idiot the package was his_ ** **_dick_ ** **_it was an innuendo_ **

**_we’re done here_ **

**_thank you america_ **


End file.
